For Me?
by Strawberry'd
Summary: [AU, RenPiri, one shot] Pirika hurts herself and asks Ren to help her.


**AN: **Wow, I haven't written Shaman King in ages! Hehe, sorry about that guys, I've been concentrating on my Digi fic, Tutoring and Rollerblade Lessons. It's AU so you don't really need to know the story that well, so go check it out:) So yeah, this is a Ren x Pirika, 'cause I totally like that pairing ;) And I just had this idea… and I couldn't use it with Yoh x Anna. :D Hope you like it!

* * *

**For Me? **by Strawberry'd 

05.27.05

* * *

"Ren-kun, wait up!" A blue-haired girl called to the boy in front of her. 

The boy stopped and looked back impatiently. "What?"

"Slow down, you're going too fast," The girl said, a hint of a frown on her otherwise cheerful face.

The boy scoffed. "You're just going too slowly." Nevertheless, he reduced his speed.

"Thanks, Ren-kun." The girl was Usui Pirika, a student at the local middle school, Seigi Public School.

The boy just grunted, turning his face. "Just hurry up," He was Tao Ren, also a student who when to Seigi.

"It's such a pretty day!" Pirika said, twirling around happily.

Ren made no comment. Pirika stopped twirling and walked beside him.

"What's wrong, Ren-kun?" She asked, concerned.

"Nothing," He said shortly, continuing to walk in silence.

Pirika shrugged it off and started to look around her again.

As soon as Ren was sure that Pirika was looking anywhere but at him, he sneaked a glance at her. Her eyes were shining softly and a small smile lit up her face.

Ren snapped his head back, staring solemnly into the air in front of him. It wouldn't be good to be caught looking at her. After all, she _was_ his mortal enemy's sister.

Ren halted his thoughts. Horohoro wasn't really his enemy… more like a playful opponent.

'_But he would still kill me if he caught be looking at his sister, in _any_ way.' _At that thought, his eyes drifted over to the smiling girl beside him, tracing her curves with his eyes.

Then he gritted his teeth and tried to think about anything else. '_Cold showers, cold showers, ice, freezing, snow, cold, cold, cold._'

"Ren-kun?" A voice glided into his ear. "Are you ok? You look a little flushed."

He made himself look at her. "I'm fine," He smiled a bit to add to the effect. Pirika smiled.

"That's good," she said, looking up into the sky now.

"Don't do that, you're going to trip and fall," Ren warned, but it came too late.

Pirika bit back a curse. "I tripped against the rock," She said, crouching on the ground, holding her ankle lightly. She sucked in a breath, hissing painfully.

"You're so careless," Ren scolded, and bent down to look at her ankle. "Mm, it looks bad. You should put some ice on it before it swells too badly."

Pirika nodded, biting her lip in pain. She tried to get up. Muttering death threats to the evil rock gods, she fell back down, wincing.

"I can't walk," She said. Ren looked at her in concern.

"Here, I'll go get your brother." He offered and was about to run off but her voice stopped him.

"No, wait, please, stay. I'll be lonely." She cast sad eyes at him. "C-could you carry me? I-I don't think I'm that heavy,"

He looked like he was about to say 'no', so Pirika quickly added, "Please, for me?"

Ren looked torn. "Ren-kun, for me?" She said plaintively.

"Fine," He said, bending over. "Get on my back,"

She smiled and all of Ren's misgivings were washed away. "Thank you so much, Ren-kun!"

He smiled grimly as he straightened. Horohoro would have his head when he found his sister on Ren's back. '_Cold thoughts, cold thoughts,'_ He reminded himself.

Pirika's words drifted back to him.

"_For me?" _

_… anything. _

* * *

Ahh, that wasn't too good x.x;; It was my first Shaman King fic in a long time, so I'm still getting back on my feet. I hope you guys liked it :D Review! 

Oh, I hope I got their last names right… And the school's name was from another fanfic… I don't know which though… o.o

:whispers: Hey you! Yeah, you! C'mere… see that button over there? The one that says 'Go'? Isn't it pretty? Doesn't it make you want to click it and write lots of wonderful things about me? Yeah… look how tempting it is… Click it. Click it.

You know you want to.


End file.
